ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
How Ratchet & Clank joined the Tourney Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill. After fixing the Great Clock, Ratchet & Clank went to get burgers on Veldin, but an invasion by ZAFT and Rau Le Creuset's Providence Gundam cut the celebrations short. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ratchet holds the Warmonger rocket-launcher with Clank flying at his side. After the announcer calls their name Ratchet shoots a Warmonger rocket then swings his wrench two times while Clank says "A most interesting proposal." then when the camera zooms, Ratchet says "Time to go commando!" Special Moves Sonic Eruptor (Neutral) Ratchet pulls out the Sonic Eruptor gun and fires a blast of energy at the opponent. If B is held, it can be charged. Constructo Pistol (Side) Ratchet pulls out the Constructor Pistol and shoots three energy shots. Lightning Ravager (Up) Ratchet swings his wrench glowing red upward. Buss Blades (Down) Ratchet shoots blades that bounce off surfaces. RYNO V (Hyper Smash) Fires the RYNO V at enemies in front of him over the hearings of 1812 Overture. Flight of the Aphelion (Final Smash) Ratchet & Clank jumps into their ship, the Aphelion as Ratchet chuckles and says "Check us out!" while Clank giggles and says "Time to do this." We are then given a first-person view from the ship and a crosshair to shoot bullets and missiles at opponents for fourteen seconds. Victory Animations #Ratchet turns around with the Suck Cannon in a similar pose of the first game's cover art saying "Man, that rocked!" #Ratchet and Clank high-fives each other with the former saying "Yeah, we got him!" then the latter replies "Incoming defeat." #Ratchet spins a Gold Bolt on his finger saying "Looks like I got nothing to worry about." On-Screen Appearance Ratchet glides into view using the helipack with Clank saying "I detect danger lurking", then Ratchet turns around holding his wrench ready for battle and declaring "Clank, we've got some work to do." Trivia *Ratchet & Clank's rival is Rau Le Creuset's signature Mobile Suit, the Providence Gundam. *Ratchet shares his English voice actor with Tidus. *Ratchet shares his Japanese voice actress with Makoto and Megsie Green. *Ratchet shares his French voice actor with Ook and Galan. *Ratchet shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, Flay Gunnar and The Forbidden Beast Eddie. *Ratchet shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Gomess, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Miyuki Kobayakawa, General Alexandra, Sunny Side Up and Tiana. *Clank shares his English voice actor with Maestro Johann Baton, Etrigan, Uncle Grimmly, Eelektross and Treize Khrushrenada. *Clank shares his Japanese voice actor with Gouken, Limnade Casa, Dingodile, Cookie Monster, Dr. Alan Grant, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Count Von Count, Bashful, Jubei Yagyu, Empoleon, Oscar the Grouch, Cycloid Beta and Kharlan. *Clank shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Salza, Yamcha, Android 13, Bojack and Tien Shinhan. *Clank shares his Arabic voice actor with Col. William Tavington. *Clank shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno and Burn Griffiths. Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters